What Am I?
by Ms. Comfrey
Summary: Harry reflects on who he is.


**A/N: This is not a guess who this character fanfiction. It should be fairly obvious from the beginning who I'm talking about. If you knoww what the genre of this story is, please tell me. I'm terrible at figuring that out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I don't make any money from this story.**

 **What am I?**

A hero. A savior. The chosen one. A child. The boy-who-lived. An abnormal freak. A liar. An attention seeker. All of these have been used to describe me, but none of them really describe me. Why can't people see me for who I am? I am a normal boy who was saved by his parent's deaths, abused by his aunt and uncle and happens to be a wizard. There. That's all there is to it. Nothing exceptional about me. Why can't others see this?

To Dumbledore, I am the chosen one. The boy-who-lived. The only one who can defeat Voldemort. A person to help and defend. Someone to carry on his legacy. Someone who must die, no matter how much he might wish it otherwise. Someone who must die for the greater good. Someone who he tried to help and protect to the end. I am his student. A grandson, of sorts.

To Ron, I am an individual to confide in. A person to joke with. Someone to get advice from. A person to admire. Someone to hang out with. A relative, a brother. A best friend. A comrade.

To Hermione, I am a person to talk to and berate. Someone to talk to. A person to come to when times are hard. A shoulder to cry on. A confidante, someone she will stay with through thick and thin. Someone to lecture, someone to love. Someone to relax with. A friend and brother.

To Ginny, I am a person to come to for help. Someone to talk to and joke with and cry with. A person to admire. Someone to reminisce with. To take care of. To cherish. To love through all struggles. Until death do us part, a husband.

To Molly, I am someone to be protected and loved. To be fed and taken care of. Nurtured and hug. Someone to share grief and happiness. A son.

To Arthur, I am someone who understands muggle technology. Someone to learn from and teach. To help and protect. To encourage and love. A son.

To Bill, I am the next leader. The next hero. Someone to advise and help. To shelter and comfort. To love. His younger brother's friend. A younger brother and friend.

To Charlie, I am Ron's best friend. The boy-who-lived. A hero. A part of the family. Someone to be protected. A younger brother.

To Percy, I am a rule breaker. Ron's friend. The famous Harry Potter. A potential obstacle to his path to power. Someone dangerous. A savior. A brother in arms.

To George and Fred, I am a fellow rule breaker. A friend, someone to joke with. To plot with. A fellow Quidditch player. Ron's friend. A leader. A hero. A friend.

To Snape, I am the son of his best and only friend and his worst enemy. I am the chosen one. The one to kill Voldemort. The one who could be his redemption. The one who could set him free. To him, I am and will always be, Lily's son. A charge.

To Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, I am the freak. The unwanted burden. The scapegoat. The epitome of everything unnatural. Something to fear and starve. A slave.

To Dobby, I am the Great Harry Potter, sir. Someone to give socks too. Someone to help however he can. Someone he thinks he can never repay. A selfless, brave hero. His savior. His freedom. A friend.

To Hagrid, I am the son of two fellow order members. Someone to share tea with and talk to. To spend time with and help where he can. Someone to protect. A hero. A mystery. A friend.

To Remus, I am his best friend's son. His best student. His unabashed and unstated favorite. Almost a prodigy. Someone to protect with his life. Someone to help. To love. A son.

To Sirius, I was everything. His best friend's son. Another James. Someone to take care of. Someone to love and help and egg on. Someone to take risks for and to watch grow up. A godson.

To Malfoy, I am the boy who had the guts to defy him. The one who chose a Weasley over him. The one who makes him see things he would rather not. The one he openly fights with and tries to curse. His rival. The one who eventually risked his life and that of his friend's to save him. I am the one who freed him and his family from servitude. A savior.

To Voldemort, I am his downfall. The boy who constantly thwarts him. The boy who will not bow to him. A thorn in his side. An obstacle in his path to power. An archenemy.

I just want to be Harry. These people saw that. Not all of them encouraged that. Not all of them wanted that. Not all of them accepted that. Not all of them cared. But every single one knew. Why don't others?


End file.
